sailormoonfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Sailor Crusade: Galaxia Ascendant
'''Sailor Crusade: Galaxia Ascendant 'is the 25th film in the Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe by KB Fan Fiction. It is the first part of the two-part Sailor Crusade films. Plot The film opens when Sailor Galaxia approaches a wormhole to the Phantom Dimension and enters it. Meanwhile on Earth, the Sailor Civil War has ended and the Sailor Senshi of the Solar System have settled their differences after the defeat of Sailor Stardevil, who had broke the group apart before being destroyed by Sailor Moon who managed to reunite the team. The Sailor Starlights prepare to leave for Kinmoku after holding their final concert. In the Phantom Dimension, Sailor Galaxia amasses a number of previous villains, including Queen Beryl, Queen Nehellenia and the Death Busters, into her Shadow Galactica Legion, and ordered an assault to the Solar System. In Dysnomia, the Ayakashi Sisters are awaiting customers at their cosmetic store when Berthier notices a large group approaching their store. She suspects them to be new customers until Sailor Aluminium Siren and Sailor Lead Crow appear at the front door. The two Sailor Animamates ask her for Star Seeds until Petz arrives at the door, telling them that they do not sell Star Seeds at their store. In response, Sailor Aluminium Siren and Sailor Lead Crow send a legion of generic Phages to break into the store. Berthier creates a giant ice wall to attempt to hold them off and buy the other sisters enough time to prepare for the attack. However, the Phages manage to break through Berthier's ice wall and Sailor Aluminium Siren fights Berthier. Berthier is mortally wounded in the fight and Sailor Aluminium Siren takes her Star Seed. Before breathing her last, Berthier tells Petz to take the other sisters to Eris for safety. Petz then leads Calaveras and Koan to their comet to leave for Eris, after Calaveras summons the spirits of Prince Diamond, Sapphire and Rubeus to battle the Phages. Before Petz is about to jump into the comet at it leaves for Eris, Sailor Lead Crow attacked her from behind and took her Star Seed. The remaining sisters are shocked at the revelation about Star Seeds while Petz dies. As Sailor Lead Crow and Sailor Aluminium Siren are about to pursue the comet, they encounter the Sailor Crusaders, who destroyed Sailor Aluminium Siren with their combined move, Crusader Asteroid Arrow. Sailor Lead Crow then pursues the comet herself, only to be blasted by the Sailor Starlights' powerful combined power, Supergiant Starlight Blaster. Sailor Starfighter and Sailor Ceres return the stolen Star Seeds to Calaveras and Koan. Back on Earth, Imperial Sovereign Princess Kakyuu of Kinmoku arrives at Juban District and meets the Senshi team, who has reunited with the Sailor Starlights after their emergency situation in Dysnomia. She then tells them the story about the First Sailor Crusade, how Chaos was sealed by the most powerful legendary Senshi, Sailor Galaxia, and her eventual corruption, which led Galaxia to her desire to steal all the Star Seeds in the galaxy. Before completely falling into Chaos' influence, Galaxia released her own Star Seed to find a safer place. Princess Kakyuu says that the Senshi still have a chance, as long as the legendary Light of Hope exists, and she came to Earth to search for it. The Starlights don't see why they need to look for it, because with their Princess, they can return home and restore their planet. Princess Kakyuu, however, says that they must find it in order to defeat Chaos, and turns to Usagi to ask for her help. The Sailor Crusaders arrive and revealed that they were once the loyal followers of Sailor Galaxia during the First Sailor Crusade and had helped her battle Chaos in the crusade. When Galaxia was slowly being corrupted by Chaos, the Crusaders exiled themselves to the further reaches of the Asteroid Belt. Just as the Crusaders ended their story, the revived villains have arrived on Earth and begin to destroy Juban District. The Senshi Team perform their group transformation and engage the Shadow Galactica Legion. In Eris, the Ayakashi Sisters' comet was hit by the five light projectiles fired by Sailor Tin Nyanko, which transport them into Galaxia's dimension. Calaveras and Koan confront Sailor Galaxia and fight her until Koan gets her Star Seed taken. Galaxia then tells Calaveras and a dying Koan that the galaxy will soon fall into her hands and she can do as she pleases. Calaveras then attacks Galaxia and she takes Calaveras' Star Seed, but before she dies, Calaveras tells Galaxia that her reign would somehow end and that the Solar System had enough Sailor Senshi to defeat her. Galaxia then takes the other sisters' Star Seeds before heading towards the planet Earth. On Earth, the Senshi subdue the revived villains one by one. Queen Beryl and Queen Metallia are blasted back into oblivion by the Sailor Starlights; Esmeraude, Kaolinite and the Five Witches are sent into a space-time paradox by Sailor Pluto's Dark Dome Close; and the Death Phantom is destroyed once again by Sailor Saturn. The Dark Dome Close unintentionally released the Black Lady from another Dimension. She recognizes Sailor Chibi Moon and is willing to fight alongside her alternate self to defend the Earth. The Sailor Senshi led by Eternal Sailor Moon purify Queen Nehellenia and sent her back to the Dead Moon to live a new life after being reverted to a teenager. Suddenly, a large wormhole leading to the Phantom Dimension opens, releasing a super Phage called Grangulus and the nine Chaos Knights. The Chaos Knights attack the Moon Palace and are battled by the spirit of Queen Serenity and the Mau family. Meanwhile, Grangulus begins its assault on Juban District and overpowers the Sailor Senshi, and begins to merge with Pharaoh 90. At the same time, the four Dark Kingdom Lords are purified by Tuxedo Mask, whom they recognize again as the reincarnation of Prince Endymion, Guardian of the Earth. They help clear the remaining villains before heading to the Moon to battle the Chaos Knights. During the battle, the Knights of Endymion sacrifice themselves as they realize that the Chaos Knights can only be defeated in the Spirit Dimension, which they succeed in doing, erasing them from existence with the help of the spirits of Prince Diamond, Sapphire and Rubeus; and saving the Moon from destruction. Back on Earth, Eternal Sailor Moon destroys the merged Grangulus and Pharaoh 90, and the Solar System Sailor Senshi close the wormhole using Sailor Planet Attack. The Senshi are exhausted from the great battle. Just as they thought the Earth was saved once again, Kakyuu was pierced on the back with a sword held by none other than Sailor Galaxia, who announces her arrival and takes Kakyuu's Star Seed. Sailor Tin Nyanko then arrives, and Eternal Sailor Moon uses Silver Moon Crystal Power Kiss on the Animamate. However, the attack only partially healed Nyanko and she began to tell the Senshi about the Animamates' origins. Before she could finish her story, Galaxia executes Sailor Tin Nyanko, saying that she is done with the Animamates. Galaxia then focuses on the Sailor Senshi, recognizing that they are trying to awaken the Light of Hope, and sends a powerful attack at them. Professor Souichi Tomoe blocks the attack from hitting Sailor Saturn, who was in front of the Senshi. The attack's energy is too much for the professor that he was mortally wounded, and he dies in Sailor Saturn's arms after telling her that he is proud of having a Sailor Senshi as a daughter. At the same time, Princess Kakyuu is dying of her injuries, too. Sailor Chibi Chibi takes her hand, and she feels a warm energy. The Imperial Sovereign Princess opens her eyes and says about the Light of Hope, pointing at Eternal Sailor Moon before fading away. Sailor Starfighter screams in grief at her loss. Determined, Eternal Sailor Moon rallies the Sailor Senshi for an epic battle that is coming towards them, as Sailor Galaxia begins to bombard the Earth with black lightning. Cast Trivia References to the ''Sailor Moon series Category:KB Fan Fiction's Sailor Moon Cinematic Universe Category:KB's SMCU Films